Savior from the Shadows
by KasumiLovesYou
Summary: Luka is living on the streets, a worn down prostitute on the brink of giving up. When Lily shows up to help Luka, they soon find themselves becoming closer than just friends. As the heat between them grows, Luka soon finds the girl deep within her. The one who is afraid, the one she tried to hide away... (Luka x Lily)
1. Chapter 1

Luka exhaled, and rubbed her tired eyes, leaning against the walls in the back alley. She could hear the beat of the music that was playing inside the club. Her skirt needed pulling down a bit, but she had stopped caring now. She didn't care about her body anymore, why should she when it was in this state? She was worn down, exhausted, malnourished and dehydrated. She knew it would be hard to keep up her job in this state, but it was her only chance of possibly staying alive.

Luka used to find a relief in alcohol, but now she didn't have the money for it. If she is lucky someone will buy her a drink and bring it to her, but most the time people didn't have that kindness. No one cared about her; not even herself. She never went inside the club. She had bad experiences in the past. People judge her. They laugh at her; they hurt her; some people even spit on her. They don't know what it's been like for her.

A few men came around the corner, exhaling cigarette smoke and obviously intoxicated by alcohol. Luka looks up, too tired to even try to do a good job. She stays slumped against the wall as one of the men approaches her and rubs his hand up her body. She watches, not saying anything.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asks.

"Luka." She says blandly.

"Well I heard you don't mind if I…" He starts to push up her skirt, revealing her naked lower area. She sighs, placing her hand on his arm, attempting to push him away.

"Money first…" She tells him, closing her eyes tiredly and holding her other hand out. The other men laugh a bit as refuses to give her money and starts unzipping his jeans.

Luka sighs loudly. "Give me the money first!" She tells him again, raising her voice a little. He ignores her, and pulls down his boxers. She tries to push him away, but is too weak. They all laugh at her. It makes her feel small.

"Give me the fucking money first!" She yells, still rather quiet though. She used to be able to push someone away, but being in such a poor condition cannot anymore. She often wonders what would have happened to her if she had gotten help, instead of running off and never returning.

The man grabs her chin roughly, pulling her head up so he can inspect her face.

"My, such a pretty young woman as well… Don't want that face of yours bruised and battered, do you?" He mutters, his disgusting breath wafting past Luka's nose. She says nothing, not sure what to.

"That's what I thought." He tells her, smirking. Luka closes her eyes, even though she knows no tears will fall.

"Please, just give me the money… I can-" She begs, but is slapped midsentence.

"No! Bitch who do you think you are, telling me what to do? I guess I'll have to knock some sense into you and then I can-"

"You won't be knocking sense into anyone." A low, powerful voice says. Everyone looks around, to see a majestic woman standing in the alley with them. Her vibrant blonde hair was long, about as long as Luka's, and her figure was fully flaunted in her choice of clothing.

"Who is this bitch?!" One of the other men yells.

"I tell you who I am. I'm Lily, and you're going to leave this poor woman alone." She says, looking down at the men. The man with Luka backed away from her and quickly zipped up his jeans. Luka pulled down her skirt, closing her eyes again.

"Eh? This famous Lily girl is just some whore?" He mutters to himself.

"Yeah, I heard all this 'Lily Lily Burning Night' shit about her and this is all she really is!" Agrees one of the other men. Lily glares at them and walks forward. The other man draws out a knife.

"Get the fuck out and mind your own business!" He hisses. Lily smirks a bit, drawing out a pistol. The three men back away.

"We don't want those sickly faces of yours fucked up, do we?" She says, taunting them. "I can mash them up with a bullet, if you want."

The three men retreat, leaving Luka and Lily alone in the alley. Lily puts away her gun, and approaches Luka.

"Open your eyes?" Lily asks, in a softer tone. Luka opens her aquamarine eyes timidly, gazing up at Lily.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you tr-trouble…" She stutters.

"If I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't." Lily tells her.

"I'm sorry…!" Luka apologises again. Lily sighs, examining Luka. She is shorter than Lily, and has a beautiful face, although worn down. Her body is small and fragile, despite her large breasts.

"When was the last time you ate?" Lily asks, concerned.

"About two days ago I think…" Luka says, putting her hand to her head as if she cannot think properly.

"Come with me, I'll help you out." Lily tells Luka. Luka looks up dizzily, as if she is not sure what is reality and what isn't.

"What?" She asks.

"Come with me. I'll look after you for a bit." Lily tells her again. Luka blinks, a small smile curving onto her cracked lips.

"Really?!" She asks, not believing the situation.

"Yes. Come on, Luka." Lily tells her, leading Luka by her hand. Luka gazes at Lily's well-kept nails, and then at her own. Her nails are snagged and have dirt trapped in them. She just doesn't feel worthy enough to be touching someone like Lily…


	2. Chapter 2

Luka sat in Lily's small living area, her hair still damp from the shower she just took. Lily had been kind enough to lend Luka some clothes, they were gold and black, like most of Lily's clothes, and were slightly too big for Luka. The skirt fell to the middle of her shin; however it had a large slit going up the side. At first Luka didn't like the way the clothes looked, but as soon as she tried them on they just seemed perfect.

Luka glanced at the clock. 1am. She sighed, and started eating some of the food Lily had told her to eat. She was so hungry… She wondered how she could thank Lily for this. If it wasn't for Lily, Luka could have died out there on the streets… She glugged down some water; it seemed to hit her throat with a sharp, almost stinging, sensation. She glanced at the clock again, although only a few minutes had passed since she last checked. Lily had been gone for about 15 minutes, she left while Luka was showering. Apparently she had work to do… It made Luka wonder what Lily did for a living. She rubbed her sore eyes, and slouched back against the couch. She curled up, the room was cold – but not as cold as the streets were.

'Where am I going to end up now…?' Luka thought to herself. Ever since she ran, she had gone from place to place, never finding herself a place to call safe. She had taken so much for granted back in her old life; a home, food, water, anything she wanted she could get. She had the easy life. But an easy life isn't always as perfect as it may appear.

'_Luka's so spoilt…'_

_ 'She has everything, yet she never gives to others!'_

_ 'Don't talk to her, she's a snob!'_

_ 'She's so boring! Does she have anything in her heart but money?!'_

_ 'God, I hate Luka!'_

Luka opened her eyes, wondering how long she had been asleep. She realised she was under bed sheets. The pillow she was lead on was wet with tears. She could hear breathing, so turned around slightly and saw Lily. Luka gazed at Lily's face. Seeing Lily so vulnerable felt strange, this was the girl with the gun, the one she heard so much about.

Lily's breathing was light, almost restless. Her face seemed more delicate when she slept, but she still seemed rather defensive. Lily opened her bright blue eyes, shocking Luka a bit in the process.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked; her voice surprisingly powerful considering she had just awoken.

"S-sorry…" Luka stuttered, turning back to face away from Lily. Lily sat up and walked out of the room. Luka rubbed her eyes and started to examine the room. It was a small double bed, with a feminine scent. The clock on the side read 4.23am. Luka felt a bit guilty, so sat up, thinking of what to say to Lily. Her thoughts soon drifted to what awoke her in the first place however, causing more tears to drip down her cheeks. Despite being relatively strong towards insults, she seemed to have trapped those memories within the thick protective layers she had covered her heart with. She just couldn't let go. Luka walked quietly into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues to wipe her face with. She took a breath and walked into the living area after Lily. Lily had only tuned on 1 lamp, so the lighting was rather dim.

"Hey Lily, sorry about that…" Luka apologised, sniffing.

"It's fine…" Lily told her, although Luka was not convinced. She went and sat on the couch where she could see the dark figure which was Lily.

"I should probably sleep on the couch, I have nightmares pretty often…"

"What sort of nightmare?"

"Just… Memories…"

"Of living on the streets?"

"No, of before then…"

"What happened?"

Luka could feel herself tearing up again so turned away from Lily to hide her face.

"I don't want to talk about it…" She mumbled quietly. Lily scooted up to Luka and gently put her hand under her chin, guiding Luka's line of view back to her. For a second, they found themselves looking into each other's eyes. Luka averted her eyes. Lily realised and quickly let go of Luka's chin.

"Let's go back to sleep. Tell me if you need anything in the night okay?" Lily said, breaking the silence.

Luka went back into the bedroom and wrapped herself up in the bed sheets. They were still a little warm, but in general the entire flat was cold. Lily was better off than Luka was, but not by much. Luka closed her eyes and tried to sleep, and found herself thinking about what had happened just now. When she remembered the moment her eyes met Lily's, she found herself thinking more deeply. _'What was all that about? I felt all… I'm confused… I just can't put a word to the feeling. Maybe it was respect? Yes that's it, I respect her a lot.' _That was what Luka convinced herself.

Lily frowned a bit, drinking a mug of hot tea. She was trying to figure out Luka. '_She's absolutely gorgeous, despite having so little. There's something about her I don't understand – well everything about her so far. What does she mean by "before" living on the streets. I wonder what happened…? And when our eyes met… I feel so angry for letting my guard down! And just awkward to be honest! What has this woman done to my composure!?_'

Lily slammed her empty mug on the table, creating a loud bang. She flinched a bit at the sound and grabbed her coat. She needed a walk. As she was getting her coat on, Luka appeared from the bedroom, obviously woken by the loud noise.

"Where are you going…?" She asked, she sounded sleepy, and almost as if she had been betrayed. Lily didn't really know what to say, Luka looked so disappointed and upset. Lily took off her coat, as if under a spell.

"Nowhere…" She said, sitting down. She wanted to snap out of this feeling but she just couldn't. Usually Lily was selfish, did what was best for her, but something was changing… And she didn't like it one bit…


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat on the couch again, and sat there with her head in her hands, questioning what had just happened.

"L-Lily?" Luka asked, a bit concerned by Lily's sudden change of emotions. Lily didn't reply. Luka felt a little worried, as if she had caused this reaction in Lily.

"Um Lily I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't worry." Lily cut her off, giving off the vibe that she wanted to be left alone.

"Oh um… Okay, I guess I'll go lie down. Go out if you want to…" Luka says awkwardly, slinking away into the bedroom. She lies down again, telling herself she is causing too many problems for Lily and should probably find somewhere else to stay. She really does respect Lily, she doesn't want to annoy her or cause her problems. Lily is sure to have her own problems too.

Lily sighs, chewing on her lip angrily. '_And now I've probably scared the poor girl. This is so confusing! I want to apologise, but I just don't know how… I never apologise, oh what have I gotten myself into? I should have not got involved and…' _Lily's thoughts trail off as she realises what she's implying. _'I am one sick person. I know I've done the right thing, I'm just… So selfish! Oh I just… How?! This girl is making me question everything that I've managed to pin down as who I am!"_

Later on in the morning, Luka awakes, surrounded in a scent that seems more familiar than usual. It seems a lot nicer, too. She opens her eyes tiredly and takes in her surroundings. Only then does she remembers she is in Lily's flat. She forces herself out of bed, not wanting to 'outstay her welcome'. She realises she is still in the clothes Lily gave her yesterday, and awkwardly tries to flatten out the creases. She sighs, feeling clean and healthier after Lily's hospitality. She walks out into the living room, rubbing her eyes. Lily is sat on the sofa, reading what looks like an erotic novel.

"Uh, Lily… Do you want your clothes back or-"

"Keep them." Lily tells her, forcing herself to smile at Luka who stands in the doorway nervously. Luka nods.

"May I use your bathroom…?" She asks.

"Go ahead, no need to ask, hun."

Luka nods gratefully, and heads for the bathroom.

"Oh I got you a toothbrush earlier this morning, your teeth seem amazing considering…"

"Thank you." Luka smiles, as she heads off into the bathroom. When she closes the door behind her, her smile fades away and she mutters to herself:

"That's because I hardly eat…"

Lily smirks to herself as she reads the book. '_Oh wow… This book is so steamy! If I had time for relationships, I wouldn't mind some of this! I remember losing my virginity when I was about… How old was it…?! 15? Oh God! I thought I was so rebel back then – HAH! That was one boring experience, I must admit! Still glad I lost it though – I can't stand being the one who is inexperienced.'_

Luka walks back into the living area, and bows slightly to Lily.

"Lily, thank you so much for everything. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it…" She tells her.

"S'okay." Lily says, placing the book down on the table. Luka starts heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lily asks, slightly too harshly.

"I-I'm leaving?" Luka stutters, slightly afraid of Lily's tone of voice.

"Why are you leaving?!" Lily almost shouts this time.

"W-well I've already been here for a night I thought that you wanted me to go!" Luka explains, frightened. Lily puts her hand to her head and calms herself a little.

"Sorry for shouting Luka… You don't have to leave, I'm more than willing to look after you for a while…"

Luka was still afraid, especially after past experiences.

"I-it's okay I'll go…!" She says quickly, as she opens the door and leaves.

"Wait do you want some-" Lily starts, but Luka shuts the door. Lily bites her lip angrily. '_I always scare people… Even when I don't want to…'_

Luka rushes down, out of the block of flats. She looks back one last time, wondering if she made the right decision. '_I can't risk it…' _She decides, and walks off into the bustling city. She feels a little stronger than yesterday, just a little. With her new clothes, she wonders if she can find more work, start making enough money again. If she's lucky, maybe she'll find a proper part time job. She wanders aimlessly down the street, observing the crowd. No one is giving her the glare they did before, reminding her on how judgemental these people really are. She sees a blue flash in the crowd all of a sudden, and freezes over. She breathes heavily, and tries to sneak away. As the crowd parts for a moment, she realises it wasn't who she though it was, and calms down. A spot of rain drops on her head, and slowly more droplets fall. Everyone becomes agitated, and run in a stampede to find shelter. Luka walks calmly still, a bit disappointed about her image being ruined yet again.

Lily sighs, watching the rain through the small window. She wonders how Luka is coping out there in the rain. For some reason she can visualise Luka sat crying in the rain, all because of her. Lily shakes her head, attempting to push the thought out of her mind. '_It's only spitting anyway'_ she tells herself, and tries to occupy herself by exercising. She gets on her knees and then starts doing press ups, trying to burn off her self-anger. Her eyes are squeezed shut, the image of Luka's afraid face still appearing in her head. Lily sweats, increasing the amount of press ups.

"She's just a random whore why do I even give a shit!" Lily hisses out loud, collapsing from a push up. She feels so angry, even after the exercise. She knows deep down she's angry at herself, her life, but she blames Luka instead. '_People like her are why I try not to be emotionally influenced. God I hate this feeling. It's not my fault, so why do I feel guilty!' _

The time has passed, and now it is evening. The music beat from the clubs is distorted by the rain, which now falls heavily. Luka managed to avoid it a bit by searching for jobs in shops and bars, but was unable to find any. She is soaked in the cold rain water, her hair flat and dripping, her face holding the worn down expression which seems to hold a similarity to the depressing rain. Luka knows she won't find any work tonight, so sits on the floor of an alley. Her mind wanders, before she can stop it.

'_I can still remember how it felt. I feel the same way despite being free as a bird. Freedom is like a poisoned apple. Seems appetising to look at but as soon as you take a bite… It floods your whole system with responsibilities; you get more bad than good from it. At least back then I was useful, I had a purpose. People wanted me. Even if many hated me, there was still him. He wanted me. I was always surrounded by materialistic goods; perhaps I had a tiny bit of happiness then? More than I do now… This life of mine is ruined.'_

Tears streamed down Luka's porcelain coloured skin. She buried her head in her knees. _'I just should have done as I was told, instead of tried to rebel. I'm so stupid, despite all the education.'_

Lily sighed to herself, walking through the street. Rain was pouring down, but she did not let that stop her. She didn't want to, but she knew she wouldn't be happy until she did.

"Luka?!" She called, trying not to sound desperate. She glared at any passer-by who looked at her, embarrassed. '_She better be grateful about the amount of dignity I'm losing for her sake…'_ Lily thinks to herself, looking in alleyways where Luka could be. The sky was a very dark grey, verging on black, due to the storm which was quickly whipping up, making it hard for Lily to see, and puddles covered the ground, splashing onto Lily's clothes as she walked. She didn't care though. She just had to save the poor girl who was messing with her head. Lily saw the club where she found Luka yesterday, but couldn't see the alley due to an expensive car blocking the way. She crossed the road, splashing dirty water over the car's hood as she did so. When she could see in the alley, she saw her. It was almost identical to how she imagined it, Luka huddled in the corner, soaked in cold water and sobbing.

_I hissed angrily as the blonde splashed water on my car, and rolled down the window. She didn't notice however, and rushed over to the pink haired woman I was about to approach myself. 'Probably isn't here anyway…' I thought to myself, as I placed my keys in my car. However, when the pink haired woman looked up, I realised it was her. _

_ "My, my, Luka. Haven't you changed…?" I murmured out loud, watching as the blonde helped her up. By her body language, I could tell she was angry, but it seemed she was trying to apologise for something at the same time. I observed the woman and Luka; it seemed as if Luka was afraid. She often acted that way around me before she ran away. Without warning, the blonde turned around and looked me in the eye angrily, startling me slightly. I turned away from her gaze and rolled the window back up. Turning the keys and revving the engine, I drove off, as the two women stared at me. Oh, don't you worry Luka, I still want you. It will be better off for both of us soon…'_

"Who was that…?" Luka asked Lily.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way he was… Observing us…"

The words 'observing us' sent chills down Luka's spine, she had heard that phrase far too much.

"C-can we get out of the rain please…" Luka stuttered, looking down.

"Yes, of course. Are you feeling okay Luka, you seem shaky…?"

"Yes I'm fine… Let's just get out of the rain…"

Lily nodded; automatically grabbing Luka's freezing hand and leading her back to her flat. Luka felt a bit of blood go to her cheeks, although she was too cold for it to show. Luka gazed up shyly at Lily, taking in her strong jawline and straight, thin nose.

"You're really beautiful…" The words fell out of Luka's mouth before she realised. Lily looked over at Luka and smiled, a hardly noticeable blush forming on her cheeks. Luka looked down, blushing a bit herself now, embarrassed.

"S-sorry, it just kind of…"

"I could say the same about you…" Lily said, cutting off Luka. Luka subconsciously squeezed Lily's hand a bit, smiling for the first time in weeks. Lily feels the urge to bring Luka into an embrace, but does not do so, so she doesn't startle her. 

(**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in aaages, I've been busy studying… Well I say that but really I've studied about 6 times in the last two weeks oops… It's finally here though! I tried to make it a bit longer, but I doubt it's noticeable heh…)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily awoke to the sound of cars and early morning chatter outside. Not really being the type to stay in bed too long, she started to sit up, however Luka curled up closer to her as she did so. Lily stopped for a second, and gazed at Luka, who was fast asleep. '_How cute…' _She thought to herself, lying back down and adjusting the covers slightly. She couldn't help but stroke Luka's cheek. Luka looked a lot better now she had been getting enough sleep; her eyes were no longer sunken with exhaustion and the dark circles were quickly beginning to fade away. She still remained thin however, as gaining weight is a long process. Lily smiled a bit, the warmth of the bed sheets seeming to warm her to her heart. As she was watching Luka, Luka started opening her aquamarine eyes.

Luka opened her eyes, feeling refreshed for once. The first thing she saw was Lily, gazing into her eyes, startling her a bit, but she didn't move her view. Something about Lily's blue eyes was very… hypnotic… She didn't even notice that Lily was moving in closer to her – it seemed as if Lily didn't notice either. Right when she felt Lily's breathing on her face they both snapped out of it.

"L-Lily!"

"Luka! I… I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me…" Lily apologised, eyes wide. She climbed out of bed slowly. Luka couldn't help but watch the way Lily moved; the way her long slender legs gracefully balanced her; the way her back twisted; how high she held her head. Luka didn't know why she noticed these things, but she could feel a feeling she had never felt before.

"I'm going to go make breakfast…" Lily said, striding out of the room in a flash. As Luka lead there, all she could see was those hypnotic eyes. '_What… What is this… I didn't feel like this yesterday – I don't think I did…' _She tore herself from the warm bed sheets and walked out to find Lily.

Lily was mixing some pancakes for herself and Luka, despite usually skipping breakfast. She knew that it was pushing her budget, but she had to look after Luka. Luka entered the room, still in her underwear like Lily – Lily didn't buy sleepwear, she sees it as a waste of precious money. Lily found her eyes skimming over Luka's gorgeous figure, but she was underweight, making Lily cringe slightly.

"Morning." Luka smiled, her low, smooth voice soothing to the ear.

"Morning!" Lily replied, pouring the pancake mix out onto the hot pan. Luka inhaled the smell and sighed blissfully.

"Wow Lily, I didn't know you could cook!" She exclaimed. Lily chucked.

"I don't usually, but I decided you deserve something nice."

Luka felt her cheeks heat up a bit, to hear kind words like that really did make her happy.

Later on that day Lily was out at work, while Luka stayed home. Luka was sat on the couch, thinking deeply about what happened earlier. Growing frustrated unable to figure it out she sighed and grabbed Lily's book off the table. She skimmed over the blurb. Just when she was about to put it down, she realised. _'Wait that's… Two female names? Is Lily a lesbian?! How did I not realise until now!? I suppose there's no way to tell though… Maybe she's bi… Or just like girl x girl books? I might ask her…' _Curious, Luka opened the book to the first page and beganto read. She had reached page 40 by the time she heard Lily coming back, so quickly folded the page and put the book down. So far, the girls were just friends… It almost reminded her of herself and Lily, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Hey Luka." Lily said in a low moan, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. She was obviously tired, but Luka could feel her cheeks turning red.

"H-hey Lily!" Luka stuttered, trying to get a hold of herself. '_What is wrong with you Luka?!'_

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked, opening her eyes and furrowing her brows, looking suspiciously at Luka's blush.

"Y-yes everything fine!" Luka stuttered, smiling at Lily reassuringly.

"Hmm…" Lily muttered, throwing herself on the creaky old couch and picking up her book. Luka could feel herself sweating a bit, so started to walk to the bathroom.

"Luka…?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes and gazing at the small fold in the corner of page 40, and then back at Luka.

"Oh I-!" Luka started, but Lily cut her off, sighing.

"We'll talk about this another time, Luka, I'm too tired right now…" Lily muttered.

"O-o-oh okay sorry!" Luka apologised, hiding her red face and rushing off to the bathroom.

Lily sighed and put her head in her hands. '_Oh no… This is the last thing I need right now… God damn, I need to get Luka something else to do instead of read that book!' _

Luka splashed the cool water on her face, trying to forget how awkward she had made things. Now Lily will think Luka will have something against her… But that wasn't necessarily true… Luka was curious… Until she picked up that book, she thought love was the same way animals see mating, but now her beliefs had been challenged – and she liked it. Luka's mind had been slowly decaying, sticking with the same beliefs for years, and the change was invigorating.

Later on, Luka lead in bed awake next to Lily. The two were not speaking. Luka stretched slightly, and turned over onto her side. As she did so, her leg brushed against Lily's. Her eyes opened a little wider, the sensation of smooth skin brushing together sending shivers down her spine – in a good way. She dared to look over her shoulder at Lily, whose lips were parted and pupils small, ever so slightly shocked. Luka felt herself starting to sweat a little, so quickly looked away and curled up as far away from Lily as possible.

"S-sorry!" She rasped in a sleepy voice.

Lily sighed and turned away from Luka too. She knew if Luka was going to be like this about it she wouldn't be able to cope much longer before she completely broke down. She lived alone for a reason, and Luka was breaking down her defences one by one. Her mind was spinning out of control – and her life was too.

After an hour, Lily gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. She slipped on a pair of black shorts and a low cut white vest along with her usual boots and went out to get some fresh air. As she strode down the street she felt as if someone was following her. Turning around quickly, she caught the man going to grab her arm. With her fast reaction time, she slapped him, his dark grey hood falling down to reveal the blue haired man who had been watching her and Luka. His eyes widened in awe of Lily's strength, before he relaxed and his lips curled into a smirk. He went right for her neck, wrapping his large hand around it and holding her against the wall. Lily coughed, struggling to get out of his grip, but he just tightened his grip, making her cough and gasp for air.

"Don't struggle, your just end up getting hurt, love." He murmured in a low voice, enraging Lily. "I'm pretty impressed by your strength, but let's get straight to business, Hm?" Lily could feel her instincts taking over against her will. '_Not now, not now, not now!' _She thought furiously to herself.

Luka quietly walked down the street, looking for Lily. Her intentions were to find her, apologise and talk this out – perhaps see what Lily did when she wasn't around, too. She had seen various drunks stumbling down the paths, the occasional familiar face, but no one had noticed her to her relief. Feeling quite hopeless and lost, she was about to turn around and go back, but then she heard someone coughing, the kind of cough someone makes when they can't breathe. The voice was familiar… She began to rush towards the coughing, realising it was Lily. As she got closer she felt herself freezing over as a familiar voice muttered things to Lily. She kept going however; she needed to save Lily, even if it meant sacrificing herself and her secrecy. As she turned around the corner, she yelled:

"KAITO STOP!" She shook with fear, tears in her eyes. The sight before her was horrendous, Kaito choking Lily against the wall, tears streaming down Lily's face. Kaito loosened his grip and turned around, and tauntingly looked into Luka's eyes. She tried to keep eye contact, but couldn't take it after a few seconds and looked down at the floor and let her tears fall.

"Same as always." Kaito said; his pearly white smirk showing. "Do you really think someone like you can change, Luka? You may have spent the last 2 years living a filthy, hard life, but people like you… There's no escape, no change and no hope. Just give it up already and come back for your damn wedding."

Luka felt so small, so stupid, when Kaito spoke to her. It was true, she was weak, but she just didn't want to give in. She looked up again, and her eyes met with Lily's. She felt something inside her ignite in that moment, and strode forward, holding her head higher.

"No." She refused. Kaito's face lit up with delight.

"Ohh, I am liking this side of you Luka. Do you really want to challenge _me_?"

"I do!" She yelled, running at Kaito, taking his by surprise. She knew this was it, she knew she was sacrificing herself for Lily, she knew what would happen next. As she leaped in the air, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Kaito let go of Lily, and she reacted immediately, plunging a small picket knife into him, however she missed his ribs, and the knife went into his bicep. He yelled out in pain, unable to grab Luka. Lily then grabbed Luka's hand before she tripped over Kaito and began to run. They ran all the way back to Lily's flat, and Lily locked the door behind them.

Unable to think straight, Lily stumbled onto the sofa where Luka sat, miscalculating the fall and only just stopping herself from falling flat on top of Luka. They felt each other's breath on their faces, and their legs were intertwined. Lily felt her heart beat pick up and a slight tingle down in her panties. Luka felt the same way, surprising herself. How bad she wanted her lips to touch Lily's, but neither of them had the courage to make the move. Instead, Lily slowly pulled herself off Luka, embarrassed and feeling disgusted by herself. '_I can't… Not if she's straight… That's just creepy, I shouldn't feel this way for her…'_

The two sat in silence, Luka holding her head in her hands. '_I- I'm straight, why do I feel this way…? I'm such a slut, that's it I suppose. But I just… There's something about Lily that drives me insane… Her smell? Her eyes? Her body? Her braveness and good heart? Whatever it is, it's making me question everything! I'm so confused, I can't take this!'_

**(AN: I'm soooooooooo sorry for lack of updates! I've had exams, and have had a lot on my mind, and I've been so tired and lazy, and to be honest really not in the mood for writing, but here you go, I actually did a chapter, and hopefully I can go back to updating once a week soon!)**


End file.
